


Some Like it Hot

by SquidneyCrocsby (JensencrackalAckles)



Series: Spelling Mistakes [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensencrackalAckles/pseuds/SquidneyCrocsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney is tired of the heat of hell, and Geno hates compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like it Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Today was a really weird day, so I ended up writing a second part for the au way sooner than expected. Some much needed Sid/Geno domesticity. Also if you're feeling weird about the fact that Geno speaks flawless English, I figured that since they're both magical beings they can magically communicate perfectly with no language barrier stuff so yeah ~*oooh magic*~

            Sidney stretched indulgently, swinging his legs over the side of the bed before sliding into the fuzzy slippers that Geno gifted him for his birthday. A surge of pride lit up his chest every time he saw Sidney donning the slippers that Geno had bought specifically to match his own infamous pair – not that he’d ever admit that to Sid. Sidney rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he made his way into the kitchen, lighting the stove to heat up water for Geno’s morning tea and rifling through the fridge in search of breakfast inspiration. He found an expired carton of milk, some leftover pizza, and a half full carton of eggs. Eggs it is then, he thought to himself, snatching the carton and setting to cooking.

            The teapot screamed that it was boiling – actually screamed, Geno had an odd sense of humor sometimes – and Sidney poured the water into Geno’s favorite ‘Worlds’ Best Boss’ mug to steep. He left the eggs in the pan, setting the flame low to keep them warm as he reentered the bedroom with Geno’s mug. He set the mug on the bedside table and gently sat down on the edge bed, pausing momentarily to watch Geno sleeping. Sid’s favorite Geno was a sleeping Geno, partially because he didn’t have to deal with his constant chirping and partially because he was so relaxed and looked infinitely happier than he did while awake, probably due to the absence of his ever-present scowl. Sidney sighed as he watched the slumbering Geno, fighting the urge to run his fingers through the sleeping man’s hair.

            “Stop staring at me; it’s creepy,” Geno grumbled, cracking an eye open to peer accusingly at Sidney.

            “I wasn’t staring!” Sidney insisted, leaping up from the bed as his cheeks burned dark red. “I literally just sat down and was going to wake you.”

            “Liar,” Geno smirked, grabbing Sidney’s wrists and gently pulling him down onto the bed, where he nuzzled into Sidney’s neck. “I know you were staring, but how could you resist? I’m just so pretty. I guess that song is true after all: ‘Santa watches you when you’re sleeping.’”

            “Oh, shut up,” Sidney rolled his eyes as he extracted himself from Geno’s grasp. “And the lyric is: ‘he sees you when you’re sleeping’.”

            “Either way it’s creepy…”

            “Get up. Breakfast is ready.”

            “Just five more minutes,” Geno whined as he rolled over on his side to grab Sidney once more, pulling the shorter man to his chest, this time nuzzling his hair.

            “But breakfast–“

            “I know your habits, Santa,” Geno laughed, ignoring Sidney’s indignant squawking about the use of the name Santa. “I know you have it warming on the stove. Breakfast can afford to be neglected just a little while longer.”

            Sidney sighed loudly, but he allowed himself to be wrapped up in Geno’s warmth without further complaint. He nuzzled into Geno’s neck, sighing contentedly for a moment before wriggling out of Geno’s grasp once more.

            “What now?” Geno muttered grumpily, rolling onto his back to glare up at Sid. “It’s definitely been less than the requested five minutes.”

            “You can keep relaxing,” Sid replied with a smile, flopping down beside Geno and running a hand through his lover’s hair. “It’s just too hot to cuddle. I feel like I’m going to sweat to death.”

            “Hell,” Geno reminded him, gesturing vaguely at their surroundings.

            “Doesn’t feel like hell to me,” Sidney laughed, pressing a quick kiss to Geno’s cheek. “Well, aside from the heat.”

            “Would you like me to add some more gruesome décor to create a more hellish atmosphere?” Geno asked, raising an eyebrow. Clearly taking offense to Sidney’s comment.

            “I walk outside of your house and all I see is demons and flames – that is _plenty_. The mundaneness of your house is…cute,” Sidney replied, struggling to find the exact words he wanted. “Plus, nothing could ever feel like hell when I’m with you.”

            “Did you seriously just call Satan’s house ‘ _cute_ ’?” Geno demanded in disbelief, propping himself up on his elbows to glare at Sidney more efficiently, completely ignoring Sidney’s mushy sentiment.

            “Ehh that’s not the word I was looking for,” Sidney shrugged. “I just mean that it’s cute that you have such a strikingly normal house – not the house itself. I would’ve never imagined that Satan had such a cozy home,” he laughed, snuggling up onto Geno’s chest. “It’s nice to know that there’s more to you than just flames and eternal damnation.”

            Geno couldn’t prevent himself from laughing at that comment. “I’m glad you like my house so much since you’re here all the time,” he grinned.

            “It's perfect…aside from the heat that is.”

            “Always with the heat with you,” Geno shook his head, laughing.

            “You know…” Sidney began, determinedly not meeting Geno’s eyes. “We could stay at my place…from time to time.”

            “I’d freeze to death,” Geno replied incredulously, brushing Sidney off as he stood to don his robe.

            “Yeah, and down here I sweat to death,” Sidney scowled, shifting to sit at the edge of the bed, eyes following Geno’s every move. His eyebrows furrowed when he realized Geno was only half listening as he put on his slippers. Sidney decided he take a different approach. “You know I’d keep you warm,” Sidney purred, standing up to press against Geno, fingers tracing patterns across his chest.

            “Babe, you know that I can’t leave the underworld unattended. It’s literally _hell_. Can you even imagine what the demons would do without my supervision? All hell would break loose!” Geno exclaimed, biting his tongue to avoid sniggering at his own pun.

            “And I shouldn’t leave my workshop unattended, but I make sacrifices for you!” Sid insisted, retracting his hands from Geno’s chest.

            Geno had to actively stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Okay, we are talking about two very different kinds of chaos here,” Geno sighed, gently grabbing Sidney by the shoulders. “What is the worst that could happen with your elves? Sugar overdose?”

            “You always trivialize me and my work,” Sidney growled, fixing Geno with an icy glare.

            Guilt clawed at Geno as he noticed the hurt in Sid’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I really don’t mean to. What you do for the kids is really amazing, Sid, honestly. I’m selfish. How about we stay at your place tonight?”

            “You’re just saying that to get out of this fight,” Sidney accused, eyeing Geno suspiciously.

            “Hey, a compromise is a compromise,” Geno shrugged before pulling Sid in for a kiss. Sidney allowed himself to be pulled in, laughing softly against Geno’s lips.

            “You know what else I was thinking?” Sidney grinned, leading Geno to the kitchen.

            “Hmm?” Geno hummed, absentmindedly playing with the curls at the back of Sidney’s neck as they stopped in front of the stove.

            “Don’t you think it would be nice after all this time to tell the kids that it’s been you giving them gifts all along?” Sidney asked, pressing hands to Geno’s chest and standing on tiptoe for a kiss.

            “What?” Geno balked, stepping backwards to avoid Sidney’s clever diversion tactics. “Do you have any idea what that would do to my reputation?”

            “Why are you always so worried about your reputation?” Sidney huffed. “Why can’t you just let people know the real you? Don’t you remember what you said to me the day we met? You said: ‘I may have a bad rep, but I’m really not such a bad guy.’”

            “My reputation is _everything_ , Sid,” Geno explained, grabbing Sidney by the shoulders and lowering his head so they were eye to eye. “Without my reputation…I have nothing. You think the demons are going to follow me if they know I spend every Christmas traveling the world with you, delivering presents to kids with learning disabilities and kids that just plain can’t spell?”

            Sidney tsked his disapproval. “You just don’t want the world to know Satan is just a big softy,” Sidney teased, smirking as he leaned in to Geno.

            “I also don’t want them to know how bad I was at spelling as a kid,” Geno joked. “Don’t you think it’s better to just keep this between us? Our little secret. I can do all the work, and you can remain on your pedestal getting all the credit,” Geno chuckled, moving back out of Sidney’s reach before he had a chance to react violently.

            “ _You_ do all the work?” Sidney bristled. “Oh, so I _make_ presents for _millions_ of kids, and you _buy_ them for a _handful_ and suddenly you’re Father Christmas?”

            “I consider myself more of a Mother Christmas actually…” Geno replied thoughtfully. “Besides your elves do all the work anyway, babe, you just oversee. “

            Sidney squawked indignantly. “I do _not_.”

            “Uh, huh,” Geno replied unconvinced, gazing at Sidney over his mug of tea.

            “I don’t,” Sidney insisted again. “I do things. I fly the sled, I eat the cookies, I drink the milk, _and_ I have to work out like a fiend to keep my trim figure after all the sweets.”

            “The life of Father Christmas is _full_ of trials and tribulations,” Geno smirked, pinching Sidney’s cheek. “You’re so easy to rile up.”

            Sidney sighed in defeat. “Just eat your breakfast,” he huffed.

            “Oh, don’t bring out the grumpy face. You know I’m weak for the grumpy face,” Geno whined, catching Sidney’s expression. “I can never win an argument – no matter how dumb – without feeling guilty.” Sidney just eyed him stonily. “Come on, stop with the face,” Geno groaned, leaning in to pepper kisses all across Sid’s face as he spoke. “Come on, Sid, happy face. Santa is supposed to be jolly not grumpy,” he said, grinning as he nuzzled Sid’s temple.

            “You’re so annoying,” Sidney rolled his eyes, grabbing Geno by the lapels of his bathrobe and pulling him in for a real kiss. “But I can't stay mad at you, especially when Christmas is so soon!”

            “Babe, it’s _August_.”

            “And?” Sidney replied, looking at Geno as if he had just proclaimed that the Flyers were the best hockey team on the planet.

            “It’s August,” Geno just repeated in confusion.

            “And there’s so much preparation to do!” Sidney grinned. “Naughty and nice lists to configure, wishlists to read, presents to make, delivery routes to plan…”

            Geno turned his back to Sidney to retrieve the eggs from the pan and proceeded to set two plates out on the table, effectively concealing his fond grin from the shorter man. Sidney’s had a way of twinkling when he spoke about his work, and Geno’s chest also constricted a bit when he saw the sheer happiness in his eyes. Geno also couldn’t help the twinge of envy in his gut, for he didn’t have the same passion for his work that Sidney did, but with the way he always found himself caught up in Sidney, Sidney’s passion was Geno’s passion just as their happiness was one synonymous happiness.

            “Hey,” Geno said, nudging Sid’s elbow and pulling him out of his reverie. “I love hearing you wax-poetic about Christmas just as much as the next guy, but weren’t you the one who’s been on my ass about breakfast all day?” He grinned, nodding toward the plate of eggs on the other side of the table.

            Sidney scowled down at Geno for a moment before his features shifted into a grin. “My place after breakfast?” He asked, knowing full well that Geno had to agree.

            “Sure,” Geno replied with a mouth full of eggs, which earned him a disgusted grimace from Sidney. “Can we teleport this time? Or do we have to take the sleigh? Thing makes me seasick…” he grumbled the last bit under his breath, hoping Sidney wouldn’t catch it.”

            “I’ve been here for a week straight, Geno, I didn’t bring my reindeer to melt in the fires of hell for a week,” Sidney rolled his eyes. “And you literally teleported me here, how did you forget already? _And_ you can’t call it seasick when you’re flying; there’s no sea involved.”

            “Ugh semantics,” Geno waved him off before his features twisted into a devious smirk. “And you’re here constantly – I can’t differentiate one visit from the next. It’s like I’ll never be rid of you,” he teased.

            “Oh please, like you’d actually want to be rid of me,” Sidney laughed. “You wouldn’t survive one day without this ass.”

            “You know me too well,” Geno grinned.

 


End file.
